


A First Date

by ThatRadFailure



Series: Baker Delta AU [8]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baker Delta AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure
Summary: After getting ready, Elizabeth meets Eleanor at the local pizza parlor for their date. Too bad someone got a little too hungry and decided to stop by...
Relationships: Elizabeth/Eleanor Lamb
Series: Baker Delta AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998121
Kudos: 18





	A First Date

Elizabeth dressed to impress for her date. Sure, it was just a date to the local pizza joint, but she still wanted to look nice. Which was Booker's point.

"It's just a pizza joint, suns'ine. You should try a tad more casual."

"But dad! I want to look pretty for her!"

"I know, I know. I was the same way." Booker stood behind Elizabeth, his hands on her shoulders, and looking proud. 

"Trust me, you look gorgeous in that dress. But you have to dress for the environment, Elizabeth. You'll stick out like a sore thumb, just like I did on my first date with your mother. It's funny, looking back, but embarrassing all the same."

"Since when did you become an expert on dating? With all those stories of flustered hiccups and tripping over your feet." Booker chuckled and shook his head in response.

"Try that blue dress, with the little red ribbon around the waist." He patted her back and turned his attention to his busted bike chain. "And don't forget to tip, you never know when a kid will need the extra cas'."

Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror some more, fiddling with her pinkie thimble. Booker was right, Lady Comstock's dress was far too formal for these times. She never had worn the dress Booker mentioned, either.

"You really think the blue dress will be pretty enough?"

"Of course," Booker said, investigating the chain, "You'd look very pretty. And besides, Eleanor isn't at all about formalities, aside from names. S'e's a casual girl, from what I've seen."

\---

Eleanor had been waiting for an extra 15 minutes, and her mind had begun to wonder. Surely, it wasn't a tease? She wasn't being stood up, right? It was just 15 minutes, maybe something came up. Yes, that had to be it! Nonetheless, she eyed the door warily. Her hope wouldn't die that easily, but something still began to sting.

Until her eyes widened in excitement as she watched Elizabeth walk through the door and over to the booth.

“I’m so sorry, I had a horrible time figuring out what to wear.” She said, taking a seat across from Eleanor.

“That baby blue is so pretty on you, so you made an excellent choice!” Eleanor smiled, admiring her date’s attire.

“Oh! Thank you, that mint green looks brilliant on you,” She beamed, “You haven’t ordered yet?”

“No, I was waiting for you-”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Elizabeth’s face reddened in immense embarrassment, but Eleanor just looked confused.

“What? No, no, it’s really ok!” Eleanor felt her own face redden. “I mean, this is a, well, you know- it would be rude to start eating, after all.”

“Ah, r-right-” Elizabeth’s voice cracked, and a hiccup followed suit. Her face burned in embarrassment, it had to be the worst date ever... She really was like her father.

But Eleanor just gave her a kind smile.

“How about we order a pizza and some drinks?” She suggested, her voice soft and calm. Elizabeth nodded, still plagued with flustered hiccups and an embarrassed blush. They waved over a server, requesting a simple pepperoni pizza, and a soda for each girl.

“Have you been here before, Lizzy?”

“Oh, uh, no, not really. We’ve just passed it by,” Elizabeth replied, glancing around at the place, “Booker and I don’t eat out very often.”

“I’ve only been here with a few schoolmates,” Eleanor said, “Father cooks dinner for use most of the time. But just Father and my little sister, Ichika. Mr. Sinclair isn’t allowed in the kitchen, he’s... not very good, to say the least.” She giggled a little, though it seemed a little awkward.

“Booker is still wary about letting me in our own little kitchen. He loves cooking, but I don’t seem to have inherited his talent for it.” 

“Really? What happened?”

“Well, you see,” Elizabeth rubbed the back of her neck nervously, “We were trying to make bread. But... I added way too much of the raising agent... So it just started rising, and rising.”

“Then what did you do with it?” Eleanor put her chin in her hands, her eyes filled with curiosity. It was adorable to see, it made Elizabeth’s heart flutter.

“We got rid of it before it could fill the apartment.”

“How?”

Elizabeth stopped. She knew she had to explain the tear powers somehow, but... Now? Here? When Eleanor barely knew her? No. It surely would make her seem like a madwoman, in front of her crush at that. No, she would not explain the tears and the thimble. Not here, not now.

“We just got rid of it, you know? Threw it out responsibly.” Elizabeth put on a smile.

“But how did you do that?”

“Uh, I don’t know, Booker handled it.” Her eyes darted across the room, avoiding Eleanor’s own. She felt horrible for lying but, most certainly, her date would not understand the interdimensional powers caused by getting kidnapped and losing a finger to one’s native dimension.

“Oh, alright. Well, if you ever need a lesson, I wouldn’t mind trying to teach you some basics I’ve picked up from Father.” Dang, Eleanor was smooth. What was Elizabeth supposed to say now?

“That sounds nice,” Elizabeth smiled, “How about some cookies?” Eleanor giggled in response, leaving her date feeling a bit... proud?

“Sounds perfect!” Eleanor clapped her hands together, quickly in succession, “We have so many recipes at home, too, so there’ll be plenty you can choose!” She was perfect in every way, at least in Elizabeth’s eyes. Her excitement, her eagerness to know more about her date, her sweet eyes full of curiosity, her adorably gorgeous face. Perfection, for sure.

“What about snickerdoodles?”

“You bet- oh, the pizza!” Eleanor bounced a little in her seat as the drinks and pizza were set in front of the girls. No wonder she had suggested this place for the date, that pizza looked and smelled absolutely delicious.

Elizabeth took two slices on her plate, and looked to her date, who was already digging in without a care. So, she took a bite herself, and dropped the slice.

“Ack! It’s hotter than I thought!”

“Just like when I met you.”

Elizabeth nearly choked in shock. That was the last thing she had been expecting to hear, and it made her redder than a tomato.

Eleanor covered her mouth with her hand, looking immensely embarrassed, “I-I’m so sorry, I don’t know what that was about, it- it just-”

“It was charming,” Elizabeth chuckled with a glimmering smile. She was still red, and it had caught her off guard, but she genuinely enjoyed it, “Have you any more flirty lines up your sleeve?”

“Hope you don’t mind them being cheesier than this pizza.” Eleanor winked and took another bite of her pizza slice.

“The cheesier the better, you know,” She picked up her own slice again, and blew on it a little to cool it off before taking another bite, “You can really get cheesier than this?” She asked, pulling her bite away from the slice, creating long strands of cheese between her mouth and the spot she bite from.

“Would you like an example?”

“Of course.”

“Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?”

Elizabeth’s heart stopped for a second. It... It struck something in her, something she never thought. She practically had fallen from heaven. The Angel of Columbia, the city itself, being raised as a perfect little lamb, meant to save the Earth of man’s sins, only to fall... 

“Elizabeth? I’m sorry, is that a touchy subject for you?” Eleanor’s voice was gentle and sympathetic, as was the look in her eyes.

“It did. It hurt a lot, to lose everything I had ever known.” Elizabeth’s gaze lowered as she fiddled nervously with her thimble, the thing partially the reason she was raised so alone, a subject to all those who had been allowed to view her.

Eleanor gaped a little, “Elizabeth, I am so sorry, I really didn’t mean-”

“I know. It was meant for playful fun. You had no idea. Can we stay away from religious topics?” Eleanor nodded, and guiltily just went back to eating, “Thank you. Please don’t beat yourself up about it, it was an honest mistake. And aside from bringing up a few bad memories, it was pretty cheesy.” Elizabeth gave her a wink, trying to be encouraging. It seemed to have worked, as Eleanor did give a soft smile.

“I told you I could get cheesy.”

“Do you know any other pickup lines?”

Eleanor thought for a moment, before her soft smile turned playful once more, “You know, you’ve spent so much time in my mind since I first saw you, I ought to start charging rent.” Elizabeth gave a soft giggle in return, clearly enjoying it.

“Let me try one!” Elizabeth still giggled.

“Be my guest, I would love to know what you have up those pretty sleeves of yours.” Eleanor beamed, very glad her date was back to enjoying her time. But Elizabeth froze, suddenly realizing she didn’t know any pickup lines.

She looked through her tears as quickly as she could, desperate to cling onto the first thing that came to her mind.

“Uh... Y-You’re the me in you?” She smiled awkwardly as she realized just how bad that was. What did that even mean? That was a thought shared by Eleanor, apparently, as she laughed a little in confusion.

“What?” Eleanor asked, tilting her head a little.

“I’m not sure.” Elizabeth laughed as well, taking a bite of her pizza in slight embarrassment.

“Well, nonetheless, I quite liked it.” Eleanor finished up her own pizza slice and moved onto the second one.

“You liked that?”

“It was charming because you tried your best! I get that it’s not easy, pickup lines don’t come naturally to everyone.”

“Oh, uh, why thank you! Maybe lessons in baking aren’t the only lessons I need from you.”

“Now that,” Eleanor giggled a little, “was a smooth transition. Perhaps we don’t even need to combine the two.” She gave Elizabeth a knowing look and smile.

“That’d be nice. How about Wednesday? After school?”

“Sure, what grade are you in?”

“Oh, uh,” Elizabeth averted her gaze. “I was homeschooled. I’m 19.”

“Really? You look like you’re 16.” Eleanor’s face was serious, without a hint of flirt hidden in it. In response, Elizabeth blushed and giggled.

“You’re being serious?”

“Yeah, I am! You’re short, youthful, cute-”

“I look 16 because I’m short?” She laughed a little, a tad shocked.

“Partially,” Eleanor laughed as well, “because your dad is so tall!”

“So was my mother, apparently, so I don’t know where I got it from.”

“Looks like you got lucky, though. When you have a partner taller than you, it makes you look extra cute.” Eleanor winked to Elizabeth, who giggled.

“Well, looks like I found the perfect match, then.” Elizabeth put her elbows on the table, resting her head on the backs of her hands. Eleanor did the same, the two gazing into each other’s bright blue eyes.

Until a familiar crash grasped their attention.

“No, no, noooo.” Elizabeth tried to hide her face with her hands as Booker DeWitt stumbled through the glass doors, drawing the eyes of other patrons.

“What’s your dad doing here-” Eleanor was cut off as the man came to the table.

“So is the pizza any good?” Booker asked in earnest.

“Hello, Mr. DeWitt. It’s pretty good, but what are you doing here?”

“I got hungry and didn’t feel like cooking. Elizabeth told me about this place, so I got curious. What would you recommend?”

“Dad, did you have to come while I’m still out on a date?” Elizabeth’s face was red with so much embarrassment.

“Why? I mean, you two are here right now, perfect to give some fres’ reviews.” Booker didn’t seem to see anything wrong with what he did. He wasn’t here to stop the date, he actually wanted to encourage it.

“Dad, I’m out on a date right now! Couldn’t you have waited until I got home?” Elizabeth slightly whined, “That still would’ve given you your ‘fresh review.’”

Booker thought for a moment, but it was a moment too long. His daughter got up from the booth and stormed outside, still a bright red contrast to her blue dress.

“I... Didn’t think this would upset her. Whoops.” Booker admitted, looking a bit awkward himself.

Eleanor watched as Elizabeth took Booker’s bike and rode off home.

“To be fair, you’re not supposed to intrude on your daughter’s dates.” She said.

“To be fair, this is the first time Lizzy’s been on a date,” He rubbed the back of his neck, “Are you going to finis’ that pizza?”

“Not by myself, take what you would like, I guess.”

“Thanks, Eleanor.”

“Uh, yes sir.” She paused for a moment, before piping up. “Um, Mr. DeWitt? What... What would you suggest as a gift for our next outing?” She looked a little nervous, but who would know Elizabeth better than her own father?

“If there’s one thing I can assure you on, it’s her love of Paris.” Booker said, shoveling a whole pizza slice into his mouth.

Eleanor smiled, she was getting ideas already... 

\---

“Lizzy? I’m home, suns’ine.” Booker nervously said as he entered the small, two room apartment, two pizza boxes in hand. No response greeted him, however, which let him know he really upset his dear daughter earlier.

He shut the door behind him gently, and put the boxes on the kitchen counter, before softly knocking upon Elizabeth’s door.

“Elizabeth?”

“Let me be, Booker.” The man flinched a little.

“Sweetie, I didn’t-”

“Let me be, Booker. That’s it.”

“I brought home a pizza for you?” Elizabeth sighed from the other side of the door.

“Did you really have to try to separate us like that, Booker?” She still didn’t open the door.

“What?” His tone was genuine in its confusion, “I wasn’t-”

“Then why did you show up on a date?” She finally opened the door to look her father in the eyes. Her own blue eyes were angry and betrayed, while his green eyes were confused and looking for answers.

“I- I told you, I got hungry, and I didn’t feel like cook-”

“Booker, no dad just shows up on a date because he was hungry!”

“Elizabeth! I most certainly would! And by the way, that pizza is really good, we’ll be going back,” He raised his eyebrows, taking a slightly defensive stance, “Besides, I’ve met Eleanor. S’e’s very kind and s’ares your curiosity with the world. If I wanted you to date anyone, it’d be her. I mean, yeah, s’e can be mischievous sometimes, but hey, so are you and so am I. I- I don’t know how many times I have to repeat it, but you know how I am, suns’ine. I have a void in my gut, not a stomach. And, well, you know, my brain takes a backseat to that void.”

Elizabeth stared up at him, her expression starting to soften.

“Right...” She said, a hint of guilt in her voice, “You... Are more than very food oriented.”

“Exactly! Now, I’m going to devour my pizza, I promise not to touch yours this time.” Elizabeth got that face, the same one from when Booker said he needed a moment on that beach after escaping from the tower, knowing full well that Booker would, indeed, touch her pizza. Maybe just one or two slices, but he’d still touch it. 

Knowing that she knew this, Booker chuckled and gave her a fatherly kiss upon her forehead, “You two are going to meet up again, right?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
